Horror Movie Night!
by AShadowsShadow
Summary: Light and L decide to watch The Haunting in Connecticut! And Matsuda's stupidness comes in handy, for once...Oh, and warning.. GENDER BENDER LIGHT! Yeah, that's right! Light's a girl! LxLight! umm.  Technical yaoi, I guess... I mean, Light is a girl


"_This is ridiculous," _Light Yagami thought, as she watched L pluck a movie from the shelf, look at it, then put it back. Not so ridiculous, you say? Well, when you're being forced to watch a movie with him, it seems like it. It's just taking a while to find a good movie, since L's choosing.

If only he hadn't been choosing for the last twenty minutes.

Twenty minutes that I could've been sitting on a couch in a warm blanket, watching a movie.** Any movie.**

I'm seriously running out of patience, now. Well, I think I should just talk to him, in the meantime. I guess I should, right? That's what friends do, right? Yeah, I guess that's what they do. Even though we're only friends for the sake of the Kira case.

"So what kind of movie are we going to watch, Ryuzaki?" I casually asked, even though I couldn't stop staring at his slim, but _super sexy_ form. I hope he hasn't noticed, yet. Wait, yet?

"Possibly a horror movie…" He said as he thoughtfully browsed through my selection of movies.

"Does Light know any good ones?" he added, but to me, I thought it sounded like he needed help choosing or wanted conversation with me. Oh God how I hope it's the second choice!

"Well, Nightmare on Elm Street got a lot of good reviews, and people in my class say it's really scary…But then there's The Descent…My classmate watched that when she was eight and she still has nightmares about it! Wait, then there's War of the Worlds…Or Saw….Why haven't I watched these yet?" I didn't realize that I was slightly rambling.

"Mm-hmm…." L seemed to be thinking about what I said. So.. In a way, he's thinking about me! **Yes!**

"What about something paranormal?" Even though he said it first, I thought it first!

"Paranormal? Really? I never thought you wanted to watch one of those…I guess there's The Haunting in Connecticut…..But I heard it's really frightening." I chose my words carefully, because I didn't think that L was really considering it.

"Why does Light think that I wouldn't want to watch a paranormal movie, I happen to find them quite entertaining." L said, turning to face me, the movie in his hands.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't believe in paranormal things that much. Besides Shinigamis, I guess." I replied, thoughtfully.

" Even though I don't believe in paranormal activity, I came to the conclusion that if we watched it, Light wouldn't get as scared. Most of these things could easily be explained by logic." He informed me, while grazing over the summary of the movie on the back.

For a second, I was silent. Did he just say I would get scared of a lame _**movie?**_ _**Oh, no he didn't!**_

"Me? I wouldn't get scared of a lame old _movie,_ but still….How can you seriously think there aren't ghosts? I still believe in all those mythological creatures. But, my favorite is the Vampires, by a long shot." I defended myself, and wondered how he could not believe in those things.

"Well, different people have different opinions. Mine is that those creatures simply don't exist. And as for Light getting scared, I think you will get at the least, fifteen percent scared. When the task force was telling us to go watch a movie, your father told me that you are easily scared by most horror movies." L simply _killed_ my subject for a little debate, but I'll let that pass.

If you were paying attention, you'd notice that he called me by pronouns.

"_He called me you twice, not Light! Finally, he'll let a girl relax! I think I won't bring it up, though.. He might just go back to referring to me in different point of views."_

After about five minutes of pleasant conversation (which I **swear **I saw him smile during it once), he put The Haunting in Conneticut in.

"Since it's still the previews, may I please get my spot ready?" I had to ask, because of this chain.. Well, some benefits are good, and some benefits aren't even benefits.

"Why does Light ask?" L said, his voice amazingly smooth.

"Because we're hooked together and the TV will wait at the play screen," I said.

"And you can get your cake, while we're up and moving."

That last sentence seemed to spark interest for him, so he simply said okay. We went to the kitchen, first. I hope he didn't realize that I had been thinking about how much I love him, I mean, he does have the ability to read minds pretty well.. Well, at least _I_ think he can.

As he was getting his strawberry cheesecake, he turned and asked me something I never thought I would ever hear him say.

"Do you want some cheesecake?" He asked, innocent as ever. I stared at him for a little bit, shocked. L **never** shares his cheesecake!

"What, I'm simply asking if Light would like some cake?"

"But you never asked, before…" I said, still a little surprised at the fact he offered me some of his cake.

"I heard that cake is a good comfort food, especially for women. Seeing as Light might get scared. I have blueberry cheesecake? I heard that that's your favorite flavor." L said. **So. FINE.**

"Ohhhh, you have blueberry?" I exclaimed, pressing myself up on him to make the point.

" I _love _blueberry! How'd you know?" I said, as I practically tackled him into a hug.

"Well, I overheard your father say it.. So one slice or the whole thing?" L asked, as I released him from my hug of death.

"Ohhh, the whole thing!" I was so excited, I was switching feet because I had so much energy in me!

"Okay. Wait, are you sure you're allowed to have this much sugar? You won't get a sugar high, will you?" L asked, and I heard a small tug of worry in his words.

"No, of course not; I am offended that you would think that!" I said, with a fake pout.

"Okay, whatever you say." L replied, only somewhat ignoring my little pout.

On our way back, I grabbed a big blanket and some sheets, and made L hold all the cake.

"Why do you need all those sheets?" L said, once we were back in the living room (well, basically the living room of this floor).

"To make a little sheet fort, duh!" I said, as I put various objects on the end of the sheets to keep them from falling down.

By the time I was finished, I had a fort with a thick blanket as a ground, and the sheets were the roof and walls. I put pillows on the sides for decoration, and put two pillows on the ground. One for me, and one for L.

"Hey, Ryuzaki! Come sit with me!" Even though I was using the pillow as a rest for my elbows, my hand holding my head up, so it technically wasn't sitting. I patted the pillow next to me.

L, who was still looking at the sheet fort with interest, replied.

"Isn't that what a small child would do, Light? Childish…"

"J_ust like Kira would do, up by 4%." _L and I said at the same time, only because I knew he would say that and how much he would raise the percent by.

"Yeah, yeah, Ryuzaki. Will you quit it with the Kira stuff? How many times do I have to say I'm not Kira?" I spoke, a hint of annoyance in my words.

"Hmmm….I guess I could, but your percentage will still go up if you do anything Kira-like." L said, a thumb pressed to his pale lips.

"Okay, that'll work. Now come on, come sit down, L!" I said, rolling over so that I was on my back.

"If you don't, I will die!" I said, faking being dead.

"The chances of that are low, but I will sit down next to Light.." L monotonously replied.

Before he sat down, L hit the 'play' button on the TV, and I rolled back over to my pillow and grabbed two blankets. I wrapped myself in one and when L came back over, I offered it to him.

"Want a blanket?" I held it out to him.

"No thank you, I'm not cold." He answered, still in that monotone voice that was used so many times.

"It's not for when you're cold, it's for when you're scared! Come on, you might need it later!" I was still holding it out to him.

"If Light insists." L took the blanket, then sat down in his usual crouch. He didn't put the blanket on himself, but he put it next to him. I gave him a maroon blanket, with patterns of squares made out of seams. Mine looked just like that, except a deeper red.

And so the movie started. It also said that it was based on a true story…..

It was a while into the movie, and I stole a glance at L. He seemed not disturbed at all….Of course he did say once that he had to keep his emotions hidden. Me?

Well, I'm scared as Hell. I was shaking a little, but I hope he didn't notice that, because of the blanket. I pulled the blanket tighter around me.

"Is Light scared?" L asked, while still looking at the screen. It had not that many exciting things happening, so I bet he figured now would be a good time to ask.

"What? **No! **Why would I be scared?" I asked, my words were quick, and I bet it sounded like I was scared.

"So, Light is scared…" He said, taking a bite of his cheesecake.

"I'm not scared!"

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Okay, maybe just a little bit, but _only_ a little bit."

"I see." Damn it, he won the argument! Well, at least I still have my cheesecake. There was only two pieces left.

By the time the movie was finished, I was terrified.

"It's time to go to sleep, Light." L stated.

"I know.. But what if something gets me while I'm asleep?" I asked warily, even though I know it would mean that he would know I got scared.

"So, you did get scared…."L mused over the fact.

"I assure you, _nothing_ will 'get you' while you sleep. We're chained together, so even if something would come to get you, I could just kick it."

"…What if it's a ghost?" I said, as we were walking down the hall to our shared bed. I understand why my father didn't want us chained together, being as we would have to share a bed. And, I bet he knew that l would even watch me when I change clothes.

"I told Light, there is no such thing as paranormal activity," L said, as he actually laid down and closed his eyes. Of all the days to actually sleep, he chooses this one?

"Well, if you say so…" Since I was already in my pajamas (a purple tank top with matching purple pajama shorts, which ended just above my knees, so it was a little revealing, but I was not giving up wearing my pajamas because of this chain), I just laid down on my side of the bed. After about five minutes, I got a text on my phone.

Just as I was reaching for it, I swear, L was trying to scare me.

"Hand me the phone." He said, his voice very loud in the quiet room. I thought I heard a bit of tiredness in his voice.

I gave him my phone.

"It's a text from… Someone with a contact name as 'The Annoying Idiot'? Oh, so it's Matsuda? Well, he wants to know what movie we watched. Do I tell him?"

"Okay, I guess so." I replied. After a few minutes Matsuda texted back again, saying cool.

L kept my phone with him, and went back to bed. Though I swear I heard Matsuda text again a few more times, nothing else happened for a very long time.

After a while, L's breathing slowed down, and I could tell he was asleep.

_**Thump, thump, thump. **_

I bolted upright to look around. Did I imagine that? No, I didn't!

"Ryuzaki!" I said in a loud whisper. There was no response as he kept sleeping.

"Ryuzaki!" Same results.

"Ryuzaki!"

**Poke, poke.**

**Poke, poke.** I poked him a few more times, but he kept sleeping.

"_Why….hy…..why….why is there this pain?"_ a mysterious voice sounded, and it seemed like it was somewhere down the hallway.

**Whump. Thump. **Then there was the sound of a knife being pulled across something.

"Ryuzaki!" I gently kicked him with my foot. He was still asleep. I crawled closer to him and shook him a little.

"Ryuzaki!"

"Hmmm….." He groaned.

"Ryuzaki, I heard something!" I said, not caring to try to cover up the fear in my voice.

He turned to face me and rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. He sat up.

"There is nothing there, *yawn* Light."

"Yes, there is! I heard it!"

"Don't be so naïve, Light. There is nothing there."

"Yes, there is, I-wait, listen!" I ended in barely above a whisper.

**Scratch, scratch. Scritch, scratch.**

There was a small scratching sound, coming from the door.

"Light, there is-nngh!" I covered L's mouth with my hand to get him to be quiet.

"Shhhhh! Listen…"

**Knock, knock. **

**Something was at the door!**

L _finally_ looked like he believed me.

"So what do we do?" I asked L, hoping that this would end up being somewhat like a horror movie where the guy kisses the girl to be quiet.

"Well, I purpose that we go see what's there. Let's go." L said, a little too calm...

"It's probably Matsuda, here to scare you. I think he has a pedophilic attraction to you." L added on.

"That's nasty..." I replied.

We both got up to investigate the sound. As the scratching continued, I grabbed L's arm. We're about 7 steps from the door...6...5...4...3...2...1...We're right in front of the door, now. All of a sudden, the knob started jiggling, like somebody was trying to open the door!

**Bang, bang, bang!**

**"_Let me in!" _**a demonic voice said.

"Ryuzaki, what do we do?" I said, while clinging/hiding behind his right arm. I was practically hugging his arm.

"Open the door?" He sounded a little unsure of that action, but I let him grasp the knob and turn it.

All of a sudden, L yanked the door open and stepped to the side, letting a giant demon-dog thing fly through the door.

I screamed, and covered my eyes, and hid behind L (again).

"Matsuda, it's not nice to scare women," L seethed, probably because that I woke him up, made him get up and go to the door, screamed, and all that was because Matsuda was playing a stupid _prank._

_"What? Matsuda?"_ I said, and sure enough, there was the idiot lying sprawled out across the floor.

"I was just playing a prank! You should've seen your _face, _thou-**bam!"** Before Matsuda could finish his sentence, L had kicked him in the gut.

"I got woken up, for this? Matsuda please go home. I would like to go to sleep, after all." L calmly stated.

"Okay, then..." Matsuda went back down the hall, in the general direction of the exit.

"..so there's nothing out there?" I said as L walked past me to get to the bed.

"No, no there is not, Light." L muttered.

"But I'm still scared,"

"Still?"

"Yes..."

"Then you can sleep next to me, since you're so scared."

"Well, okay..." I am not going to lose anymore sleep.

L crawled under the thick comforter, and I followed him. I wasn't expecting anything, but after L fell asleep, I guess this as just instinct, though. L put his arms around me, and put my head under his neck, almost like we were together... Well, to put it bluntly, we were cuddling. I put myself in so that there was no distance between us. He automatically adjusted himself so that he was in a position where he was seemingly trying to protect me... I didn't care, though. Despite being pale and looking weak, he was actually very warm. I could feel his firm abs from beneath his shirt, and his arms had firm muscles, too...

* * *

><p>Even though Light thought that L was asleep, he was actually wide awake. His attractiion finally reaching to the point where he had to hold her, her figured that he would give it a shot. It was a relief when Light leaned into him, because that meant that she actually went to him for comfort. Or possibly more...<p>

And so they both fell asleep in the arms of their beloved.


End file.
